Old and New
by big-smiles-all-around
Summary: Cragen has a daughter that is one of Fin's old friends. They become close. EO also. Will have a little bit of a case in it. Focused on EO and Fin mostly. REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all. **

**A/N: Tell me of you would like me to continue. There will be a rape case later on and this story is going to be focused on Fin, Kelly, Elliot and Liv mostly. Please review if you would like me to keep going. E/O and F/OC.**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were sitting at their desk's finishing paper work when a woman who looked to be around 35 walked into the squad room and went straight to their Captain's office. She had light brown hair that was about shoulder length and was average height and weight. 

Just then Elliot's phone rang.

"Hello. Yeah. Okay. Got it. Thanks John" Elliot hung the phone up and looked up at hid partner.

"Munch and Fin just finished at the ME and they didn't have anything. They are coming back now"

"Okay"

Twenty minutes later Fin and Munch walked into the bullpen with coffee for everyone. They just got settled down when the Captain's door opened and Don walked out with his hand on the woman's shoulder.

Fin turned his head and got a good look at the girls face. He recognized her right away.

"Kelly?" He got up and walked over to her.

"Oh my god Fin?"

"Hey babe" Fin hugged her and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on here?" Cragen asked a little annoyed.

Kelly turned around and looked at Don.

"Daddy it's okay. I've known Fin for the longest time. You wanna go grab lunch with me, Fin?" Fin nodded and then his eyes went wide.

"Daddy?" John jumped up from his desk and sent a questioning glare towards Don.

Olivia and Elliot burst out laughing at John's expression.

"Oh…I get it" Fin finally realized the connection between the last names.

"C'mon lets go get lunch" Kelly grabbed Fin's hand and led him out of the squad room.

Once they were gone Elliot and Liv got up and said that they were going to go get lunch also. They walked out hand in hand. They had been going out openly for months now. John got up and walked over to Cragen.

"So Daddy. Looks like Fin and your girl have some love interests" John poked Cragen in the chest.

"Watch it John" Cragen said as he walked away. John was left all alone with nothing but his paperwork.

"Figures" He said as he sat down and continued the work he had to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N:...I need ideas! Please if you have any reveiw and tell me! I don't know where to go with this story. Help would be appreciated. Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fin get in here!" Cragen called from his office. 

Everyone looked at Fin and then Don's office.

"Your in for it" Elliot said when he handed Olivia a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" She winked at him.

"I didn't do nothin'…Aw damn" Fin got up and slowly made his way to his Captain's office.

"Yeah cap?" Fin poked his head in.

"Get in here and close the door." Cragen said while eating a licorice.

Fin closed the door and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of his desk.

"I hear your spending the night with my daughter once you get off work." Don questioned.

"Yeah I am" Fin was nervous about where this was going.

Don just nodded his head. "Good" He said.

Fin thought he was going crazy. Did the father of the woman that he was spending so much time with just say that it's good? No way!

"Huh?" He looked at the Captain with one eyebrow up.

Cragen just laughed.

"Kelly has had several boyfriends that I have definitely not approved of. You're a good guy and I'm happy." Cragen smiled.

"Thanks Cap." Fin got up and walked out to his desk.

"So?" John asked.

"Nothing happened." John's mouth dropped.

"Cragen didn't care that you're spending so much time with his daughter? Didn't warn you or threaten to break your fingers?" John stared at Fin.

"Nope. He said he was happy" Fin smiled and looked at Elliot.

Elliot shook his head. "I remember the talk I got when he found out about me and Liv. He said he would hunt me down and rearrange my face."

"Really?" Liv looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Yeah. I told him that I love you too much to ever think about hurting you." Elliot smiled at Liv and she winked back.

"Get a room" John laughed at the two lovebirds and went back to work. The rest of the morning passed by slowly and at 1:30 a woman with long blond hair and green eyes walked into the precinct and said she was raped. After Elliot and Olivia took her to the hospital to get a rape kit done they asked about the rape.

"How old are you Miss?" Elliot asked.

"20" She said with great pride.

"Your name?" Olivia asked.

"Brandy Garner" She tapped her fingers on the wooden table.

"Okay, can you tell us what happened?"

"I was walking home from the grocery store when a man came up behind me and put his hand over my mouth. He dragged me into an alley and raped me. I got up right after he left and came here." She couldn't keep eye contact with the detectives.

"Do you know who raped you?" Elliot inquired.

"Yeah. Conner Steers. He was an old boyfriend of mine. I broke up with him."

"Okay. We will go visit him then. You can go home Miss. Garner." Olivia said and got up to go check out Conner Steers with Elliot. They couldn't find Mr. Steers so they had two uniforms standing outside of his apartment. Olivia went to Elliot's that night and Fin went over to Kelly's.

"What? You can't do that!" Elliot said throwing his cards down on the table.

"Your just mad because you're losing. C'mon lets go watch a movie." Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and led him to the living room.

They chose The Phantom Of The Opera and halfway through the movie they were making out. Elliot broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Olivia's.

"I Love you Liv…with all my heart" He whispered to her and she smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too El." She gave him a light kiss and they fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

Meanwhile…

Fin and Kelly were flipping through TV channels and settled on a rerun of The Simpsons.

"How come we never dated?" Kelly looked into Fin's eyes and took his hand in hers.

"I wanted to. I really did. You were too busy with that Paul freak and I don't know. We never had time." Fin gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah. I missed you. You never called me. I tried to call you but you moved."

"I transferred out. I needed out after what happened to my partner. I was planning on calling you but I got caught up."

"You never let me in. Fin, you always pushed me away."

"Yeah, well" Fin shrugged.

"See? There you go again.Whats your problem?" Kelly shouted.

"Okay...I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you! You mean to friggen much to me!" Fin shook his head

Kelly leaned in and kissed Fin. He immediately deepened the kiss and lifted her shirt. She got up and led Fin to the bedroom. They made hot, passionate love and the last thing they said before they drifted off to sleep was "I love you".

Both couples slept peacefully that night. In the arms of their lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: Short chapter. I still need ideas on how to end this scene so please review with your wonderful imaginations! Thanks and Enjoy. **

* * *

It was Olivia's day off and her and Kelly decided to go shopping and grab something to eat. They went to several stores and bought a few new shirts and other useful items. They were now at a small family owned restaurant that had amazing food. Kelly ordered a club house sandwich and Liv ordered a BLT. They were in a deep conversation about eyes when a tall guy with brown hair approached them. 

Liv noticed him first. "Can I help you?"

Kelly looked up and shook her head.

"Paul leave us alone." She warned.

Paul slid into the booth beside Kelly and grabbed a fry off her plate. "Why baby? Who's your sexy friend?"

Kelly slid away from him and pointed at Liv.

"My sexy friend is a cop. Watch your ass Paul."

Liv smiled and pulled her badge out. Paul's mouth dropped.

"Now Paul…I know your not that smart but my Dad is a cop also. Remember? My boyfriend is a cop too. So is her boyfriend." Kelly pointed to Liv.

"Don't mess with us" Liv said and smiled.

"Fuck you guys. You better watch your asses." Paul got up and stormed out of the diner.

"Who was that?" Liv asked when everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Old boyfriend. He wasn't like that before. He changed. I dumped him and it really pissed him off. Fin never did like him" Kelly poked her food with her fork.

"How did you and Fin meet?"

"Back in college. He was going to become a lawyer and so was I. Half way through we both changed our minds. He went to become a cop and I went to design school. We stayed really good friends afterwards."

"That's a big change, lawyer to designer. What happened?"

"All the legal crap was too much. I just lost interest in it. Fin did too. Of course he never really wanted to do it. His parents didn't approve of anything else."

"Hmmm…"

"Yeah, what about you and Elliot? You guys seem pretty hot and heavy."

"He is great. We have been partners for 8 years now. Going out for about a year. I love him to death"

Kelly smiled and they finished eating their food and talking about several different subjects.

1 week later…

Kelly and Liv were at Kelly's place for a girl's night. They had become very close now and considered each other as best friends. They were in the living room watching The Phantom Of The Opera.

"You know, Elliot and I were making out during this movie." Liv said.

"Really? Wow…that's...sexy" Kelly laughed.

The girls were engrossed in the movie when they heard glass shatter from Kelly's bedroom. They slowly got up and started to make their way to the bedroom when 3 guys ran in and pointed guns at them. Kelly noticed one of them as Paul.

"I told you to watch your asses" Paul cocked his gun to the side.

"Paul…this is taking it way too far. Just leave. Please?" Kelly begged and took a step forward.

Paul pointed his gun at her leg and pulled the trigger.

"Stay where you are!" He yelled.

Kelly fell to he ground and clutched her ankle. Liv got down beside her and started putting pressure on the wound. Kelly was trying to take deep breaths to help control the pain.

"I'm going to finish you off once and for all" Paul said. He was just about to pull the trigger when he heard a knock on the door.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Not mine**

**A/N:...At this point I really don't know where I'm going with the story. It all comes to me while I'm writing it. If you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks and Enjoy! 3**

* * *

Elliot and Fin were knocking on Kelly's door. They had just got back from their guys night out and were coming to see what the girls were up too. 

"Maybe they went out," Elliot said as he knocked again.

"No. Listen. The TV is going and I can here people moving" Fin knocked a little harder.

Just then Liv opened the door a crack and poked her head out.

"Hey guys. C…c…can you hold on one second." She fumbled with the door but finally got it shut again.

"That was weird" Fin said and Elliot nodded.

They heard some banging and a guy talking.

"What the hell?" Fin was confused and pissed.

Just before everything went quite they heard Olivia scream. Elliot and Fin quickly broke the door down and found Kelly on the ground bleeding. Fin rushed over to her and Elliot went looking around the apartment.

"Fin…it hurts like a bitch…" Kelly grabbed Fin's hand and held it tight.

"Okay baby. Shhh. Breath." Fin looked at her ankle and started putting pressure on it. Elliot came running out and kicked a chair.

"Olivia's gone!" Elliot grabbed Kelly's phone and called Cragen and a bus.

"It was Paul. Fin it was Paul!" Fin's eyes went wide.

"I'll kill him" Elliot and Fin said at the same time.

* * *

Olivia was thrown into the back of a van. Her hands were taped to her ankles. All she could think about was Elliot. The van started moving and after about 20 minutes it stopped. Paul came to the back of the van and pulled her out. He dragged up into and apartment on the 4th floor. The one thing Olivia kept wondering about was all the people that passed by. They didn't find it weird that she was being dragged around and duck taped together. Some people even smiled and waved.

Paul opened a door and took her into a bedroom closet. He tossed her one the ground and closed the door behind her. The last thing she heard was the lock that secured the door.

* * *

Fin was at the hospital with Kelly and Elliot was at the precinct with everyone else trying to find out where Olivia could be. Cragen was on his way to the hospital.

After Kelly was out of surgery she was put into her own room. Fin walked in, sat on the edge of her bed, and grabbed her hand.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Like shit. Fin, I'm sorry."

"For what…honey this isn't your fault. Baby look at me." Fin lifted her chin so that she would look at him.

"I'm so glad your okay. We will find Liv. Everything is gonna be all right. Don't blame yourself. Baby, please don't blame yourself."

Kelly nodded her head and both jumped when Cragen came storming in.

"I'll be right back" Fin got up and left.

Don just stared at her, his little girl, but not so little anymore.

"Daddy, I could use a hug" Kelly always was daddy's little girl and she still held that title. Don smiled and gave her a hug.

"Kelly, your one lucky girl you know that?" Cragen kissed her forehead.

"I know. I know." Kelly nodded.

They talked for a few more minutes but stopped when Fin walked in.

"Cap, Munch just called me on my cell and he says they have a small lead. They need you back there." Don got up and walked up to Fin.

"Take care of her" Don said and blew Kelly a kiss.

Fin nodded and Don left. He sat down where he was sitting before. Kelly yawned.

"Tired?" Fin asked as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Yeah. I also probably look like crap" Kelly smiled.

"No, you've never been more beautiful. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Fin started to get up when she grabbed his hand.

"Lay with me" Fin nodded and laid down beside her. He was careful not to hit her ankle. They were both very tired and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Liv was trying to get the duck tape off of her so she could move. It was no use though.

"Damn…" She hit her head against the wall of the closet and she heard a hollow sound.

"What the…?" She leaned around so she could look at the wall. She noticed a cheap plaster job where she hit her head. It cracked. Her hands were still tied to her ankles so she couldn't use anything but her head. She kept banging her head until all of the plaster came off. There was a small hole in the wall and she poked her head through it. It was a whole different room. Then she heard the door open behind her and someone kicked her in the ribs.

* * *

"Okay what's our lead?" Cragen asked when he entered the bullpen.

Munch stood up and started talking. "Paul Roderick. Age 39. We found out that he owns a cheap ass apartment complex that is a couple blocks away from his apartment. He also owns a small store near his apartment. We checked the store but nothing is there. It's either the shitty apartment or HIS apartment. Which is first? We don't have enough manpower to search both at the same time. SWAT is waiting for the address."

Elliot spoke up. "Why does he live in a different apartment than he owns?"

"Because the apartment he owns is rumored to be used by prostitutes. I guess he doesn't sleep where he works."

"Okay, lets do his apartment first. That way we only have to search his apartment instead of the whole building. We will finish this first and leave the biggest for last." Don clapped his hands together a led the group out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Not mine**

**A/N: Ohhhh...drama! I still need a few ideas so please help! Thanks and Enjoy. **

* * *

Olivia grunted and pulled her head out of the hole in the wall. She looked up and saw Paul standing over her with a hammer. She did not like the way this was going. 

"Okay…Paul lets calm down. Please put the hammer down" Olivia pleaded.

"You know I liked you from the beginning. When I saw you in the diner with Kelly. I remember thinking "Damn she is fine". Yeah, and now your all mine."

Olivia was scared beyond belief. Her life wasn't supposed to end like this. Her and Elliot were going to have children and grow old and get married. They were going to die of old age or some other thing. Not a hammer. No god if you're out there, not a hammer.

"Oh god" Olivia sighed. He had a gun also…and grenades? What does he need grenades for? Olivia thought to herself.

"Their coming, all your little friends. I bet your asking yourself how I knew that. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret." Paul leaned in close "I have a snitch" He let out an evil shriek that she concluded as his laugh. Even though it sounded like a dieing whale.

* * *

After searching through Paul's apartment and finding nothing the squad and SWAT had to regroup. They took turns sleeping in the crib and planning. They decided on storming the apartment complex and each taking an apartment with their partner. They were to handcuff everyone they found and search every room. They were instructed to double-check each room just to make sure.

Elliot and Munch were on their 3rd apartment when they heard somebody yell over the walkie-talkie that there were hostages. His heart sank. "Please no" was all he thought while he ran to the apartment on the 4th floor.

They got up to the apartment and they were told that Olivia and Paul were locked in a closet with ammunition. 2 of their guys were already injured because he through a grenade at them.

"A grenade? How'd he know we were here?" Munch asked.

"I don't know, but he somehow knew our whole plan. Everything down to the last detail" Cragen let out a long sigh.

"You thinking snitch?" Elliot's eyes went wide. Just as Cragen went to answer they got blown several feet in the air. SWAT went running into the apartment.

Elliot and Cragen got up and ran into the room, leaving Munch behind. What they saw blew their minds.

* * *

Fin woke up to a nurse poking him in the side.

"You aren't supposed to be in here. I hope you guys didn't do anything naughty. Now your going to have to move your bum so I can look at your lovey-dovey."

By now Kelly had woken up and was trying to contain her laughter.

"What?" Fin asked still trying to fully wake up.

"Get on up and move your bottom." The nurse slapped Fin's butt.

Fin jumped out of the bed and stared at the nurse. Kelly burst out laughing.

Fin smiled at her and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

"Okay you are good to go. You have to keep this brace on your ankle for 2 months. Just until everything heals." The nurse patted Kelly's head and walked out.

"I think she is off her rocker" Kelly said when they finally got her changed and into Fin's car.

"How's it going with finding Liv? Shouldn't you be helping?" Kelly asked Fin when he stopped at a red light.

"They haven't found her yet but they do have leads. I would be helping them but your Dad wants me looking after you just in case Paul decides to come back." Fin explained and placed his hand on Kelly's leg.

"Okay, so where are we going? Back to your place?"

"Yeah because yours isn't safe. You already have some clothes at my place so it's all good." Fin gave Kelly a reassuring smile and they drove home.

* * *

Elliot turned on his heal and punched the wall beside Don.

Don grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out into the hallway where Munch was standing.

"She's dead, isn't she?" John asked.

"I don't think so," Don answered.

"How do you not think so? That explosion practically killed us. Does she have a pulse or not?" Munch was frustrated.

"She isn't in there. They are gone. Nothing is left in the room. No bodies. Nothing! We have the building surrounded but there has been no sigh of them yet. He snuck out under our freaking noses!" Elliot finally spoke up.

Just then a SWAT member came out and started talking. "We found blood. Presumably your detectives, we also found a room that led out of the building. They left and nobody saw them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: Okay...please ignore all the mistakes. I'm not the best writer. I still need a few ideas so please review with whatever you have! Thanks and Enjoy. **

* * *

Elliot was lying in the crib trying to sleep. His mind kept going with every possibility of what could be happening to Liv. He started silently crying. He heard the door to the crib open and he quickly swiped away his tears. 

He was still looking at the brick wall when Don spoke.

"Elliot. Were going to find her."

"What if…"

Cragen cut him off. "You can't say what if. Don't start doubting. You know you can talk to me if you want. Any time."

"I know. It's hard being without her. I can't stand the thought of not being able to protect her. I just want her here with me." He whispered the last part.

"She loves you. She knows you try and that's enough for her, it always has been and always will be. Get some sleep. I'll wake you up if something happens."

Don opened the door and just as he was about to walk out he heard Elliot say something.

"Thanks Cap."

* * *

Kelly was lying in Fin's arms watching T.V when she nodded off. She was wearing his boxers and his shirt and he was wearing his sweatpants and his wife-beater.

"Kelly…you wanna go to bed?" Fin asked amused.

"No…I'm not…yeah."

"What's wrong?" Fin knew when Kelly was upset. They were really good friends for many years and knew everything about each other.

"I can't help but feel responsible for Liv's kidnapping. If it wasn't for me then this never would of happened. I feel so bad."

"Don't. It's not your fault at all. I told you in the hospital, don't blame yourself. Nobody else does so why should you?"

"Stop being so damn convincing. Either that or I'm extremely gullible."

Fin laughed and kissed her softly. They broke apart and Kelly smiled.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too baby" Fin kissed her again but with more passion. They broke the kiss and Fin helped her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned so his forehead was against hers.

"You know you're pretty damn sexy in my boxers. Well I think you're sexy in anything." Fin said and grabbed Kelly's butt.

She laughed and slapped his butt. "Lets go to bed Sparky".

They went to bed and Fin pulled Kelly close and she snuggled into his embrace.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes and tried to move her hands. She was surprised when she found out she could. Immediately she reached up to her head and found several spots of dried blood. She was in some sort of warehouse. The last thing that she remembered was Paul pushing her out of the closet and it blowing up. Then he pushed her down a set of stairs and threw her into another van.

She looked around and went to get up but a pair of handcuffs pulled her back down. She was restrained to a thick metal pole that she was never going to break.

"How did I not notice those?" She mentally kicked herself.

Looking around she realized that she was alone except for the couple of rats crawling beside her.

"Great" She said aloud and waited for something, anything, to happen.

* * *

Fin woke up to hear the T.V going but when he looked beside him, Kelly was still asleep. He reached for his gun on his nightstand and slowly got up. He made his way into the living room and saw nothing out of order other than the T.V. He turned the T.V off and when he did he heard the phone ring. 

"Hello?" He said skeptically

"Hey Fin its Don. Sorry for calling so late. How's Kelly?"

Fin immediately relaxed. "She is sleeping right now. She is doing great though. A little sore but fine…I…" Fin wasn't able to finish his sentence. He was hit on the back of the head with the butt of someone's gun.

Cragen heard the phone fall and couple shuffling noises. Fin wasn't knocked unconscious but he was a little dazed. Cragen was yelling asking if everything was okay when he heard 2 shots go off. Then it all went silent.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I know it's not the best chapter but I needed to do something so here it is. Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

Cragen called for a bus to meet him at Fin's apartment. He went and got Munch and they drove like a bunch of maniacs to the apartment. They pulled their guns and kicked Fin's door in. Their hearts dropped at the sight in front of them.

* * *

Olivia heard footsteps coming her way. A man approached her that she hadn't seen before. He undid the handcuffs and pulled her up so she was standing.

"Go now" The man said.

"What?" Olivia was dumbfounded.

"Go…leave…quick" The man pushed Liv to the door.

She opened the door and ran out. She looked around and saw where she was. She casually walked to the road and hailed a cab. She climbed in and told the driver where to go.

"This has to be a dream. I did not just do that. I'm free but there has to be a catch. Who was that man? Wait…I get to see Elliot. Oh my god." She thought to herself. When she arrived at the station she ran inside and found nobody there.

"Guys?" She said aloud.

She heard the door to the crib open and Elliot walked out. He didn't notice her so she decided to play with his mind.

She sat in her desk and pretended to be doing paperwork.

"Hey Liv" He sat down across from her and turned his computer on.

"Hey Elliot" She was having trouble containing her laughter.

His head shot up and he jumped across the desk and caught her in a bear hug.

"Oh my god baby. You're back. I love you so much. Don't you ever leave me again," Elliot kissed her softly.

When they broke apart Elliot wiped Olivia's tears away.

"We need to get you to a hospital. You're going to need stitches."

Just then Munch walked in with Paul in handcuffs. He looked at Olivia and started yelling.

"How did you get out? He fucking let you go didn't he? Shit! I shouldn't of left him with you!"

Munch smashed Paul's head off of the door.

"Oops" He threw him in the interrogation room.

Munch turned and looked at Olivia. "Liv? C'mere"

She slowly approached him and he embraced her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you John," She whispered.

"Yeah. I missed you too but I have some bad news."

Elliot looked around. "Where's Cragen? Where's Fin?"

"Captain called Fin to check up on Kelly. He was talking to him when he heard shots go off. We rushed over there. Fin shot Paul but it only grazed his arm. When we got there Paul had his gun pointed at Kelly. We disarmed him and Kelly's a little shaken up but fine." He cleared his throat. "We found out that Paul was coming back for Kelly."

Liv looked around. "What about Fin? Where is he?"

Munch crossed his arms. "Hospital"

* * *

Kelly sat at the hospital with her father. She was staring at the floor.

"Honey, he'll be fine." Don said.

"No daddy. It's all my fault. I just…I don't know" Kelly wiped her tears away.

Don kissed her temple. "Shhh…"

Elliot, Olivia and Munch all ran into the waiting room.

Cragen looked up and stared at Olivia.

"Am I missing something?" He questioned.

Kelly jumped up and hugged Liv. "I'm sorry Liv. I'm so sorry." Liv hugged her back.

"Don't worry. But there is one thing you owe me."

"Anything…just tell me what it is" Kelly smiled.

"We have another girls night. At my house though."

Kelly laughed and nodded. Don put one hand on Olivia's shoulder and one on Kelly's.

He looked back and forth between the girls. His eyes settled on Liv.

"Good to have you back" He said and she smiled.

"Detectives?" A doctor behind them said.

They all turned around. He sadly smiled.

"I have some news…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Please give your ideas! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

The doctor looked at each detective one by one. John spoke up. 

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. Luckily the bullet didn't hit any major organs. This man must have somebody rooting for him up there" The doctor pointed up to make his point "We thought we were going to lose him but he surprisingly pulled through"

"Can we see him?" Don asked.

"Yeah, one at a time though. He is still sedated and very tired so he probably won't be awake for another couple of hours."

Olivia turned to Kelly. "You go first".

Kelly nodded and went into Fin's room. She grabbed his hand allowed a couple of tears fall. "Baby, I need you. I'm so happy you're all right. I'd die without you." She stood up and gave Fin a soft kiss.

When she left his room Munch was the next to go in. Elliot took Olivia to get her wounds checked up since they were already in the hospital.

Kelly walked up to Don and gave him a smile. He kissed her cheek. "He's going to be fine" She whispered and gave Don a high five.

* * *

Olivia was getting stitches on her forehead and a couple and bandages put on her wrists and face. Elliot was holding her hand.

"Ow Liv I need this hand." He winced.

"You just wait till I have kids." Olivia's eyes went wide at what she said.

"Not like I want to rush into that. Were not even married. I didn't mean it like…well…I just…it was…" Olivia turned beat red.

Elliot just laughed and kissed her hand. "Relax Baby. I love you" Elliot winked.

The doctor finished up and they started walking back to Fin's room. When they came near his room the heard Kelly yelling. They rushed to see what was going on.

"You have no right to be here. You think he wants to see you? After all you guys did to him? Right whatever!" Kelly threw her hands up in frustration.

Don and John were just glaring at the two people standing in front of them.

"Our son means so very much to us. We want to see him." Said the man.

"He means so very much to you? You were never there for him! You protested at his graduation! You never supported him and when he decided to not become a lawyer you left him on the streets and disowned him. He wants nothing to do with you." Kelly sighed deep and hard.

"I see this is going no where. Tell him we were here. And we WILL be back." The lady said and both people walked off.

"What was that?" Elliot asked and put his arm around Olivia's waist.

"That was Fin's parents. The biggest jackasses in the world." Munch said and everyone nodded.

Elliot and Olivia went to his house and slept in each other's arms. John went home to watch the history channel and Kelly went to her Dad's with the promise that he'll bring her back tomorrow morning. Everyone slept well that night knowing that his or her soulmates were okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: If you want a sequel please review! Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

Fin slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. 

"Oh shit" He said aloud.

His head shot up when the door to his room opened and his parents walked in.

"Oh Fin. Look what you got yourself into." His mother said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We had a little run in with your girlfriend yesterday. She feisty." Fin's father scoffed.

"Shut the hell up. Now I'd appreciate it if you got your bitchy Asses out of my room." Fin glared at his parents.

"I told you that you shouldn't of become a cop. Look at yourself. Lying in a hospital bed looking pathetic." Fin's mother said.

Just then the door to Fin's room opened and a nurse walked in.

"Well hello Mr. Tutuola. Where's your pretty little girlfriend?" The nurse asked. It was the same nurse from Kelly's hospital visit.

Fin smiled. "She'll be here soon." When he finished his sentence the door opened and in walked Kelly.

The nurse laughed. "Well hi there honey. Is your ankle all better?"

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Thanks to you." She brushed past Fin's parents and glared at them.

Fin looked at his parents and smiled. "You were just leaving right? I don't think were aloud too many people in these hospital rooms at once."

The nurse picked up on Fin's hint and looked at his parents. "Yes, Mr. Tutuola is right. You're going to have to leave. I'm so very sorry."

After his parents slammed the door shut on the way out Fin smiled and thanked the nurse.

"Well no problem dear. Now let me check this wound you have."

After the nurse checked his wound she said goodbye and left Fin and Kelly alone.

"Hey baby" Fin said.

"Hi. You scared me. I walked out into the living room because I heard something fall and there you were on the ground bleeding. Thank god that Don and Munch busted in. I was just about ready to kill Paul."

"I'd pay to see that. Trust me honey, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Really? No matter how hard I try?" Kelly said and smiled.

"You're stuck with me now. Sorry."

Kelly laughed and kissed him. They heard a knock on the door and Don came in with John, Olivia, and Elliot.

"Liv? Damn what did I miss?" Fin raised his eyebrows.

Liv smiled and hugged him. "You had us all scared Fin." She said and sat on Elliot's lap, who was in a chair next to Fin's bed.

"Yeah don't you ever do that again. I swear to god I'll punch you out." John said and everyone laughed.

"What? I will." John smiled.

Kelly looked at Fin and smiled. He winked at her.

* * *

1 Month later…

* * *

"Hey Liv? C'mere for a sec." Elliot called from the bedroom.

Olivia walked into the room and her eyes went wide. There were flowers everywhere and Elliot was on one knee holding a box out in front of him.

"Olivia Benson. I love you. I need you. I'm nothing without you. Please marry me?"

Liv smiled and nodded. She jumped into Elliot's arms and gave him a passionate kiss. They fell back onto the bed and Olivia started laughing when Elliot started tickling her.

"I love you baby." Elliot said.

"I love you too…fiancée" Olivia said and they both smiled.

Meanwhile…

Fin and Kelly were at The Lakers basketball game and it was halftime. The announcer came over the speakers and started talking.

"Okay folks listen up, if you all would direct your attention to the happy couple on the big screen. You see them? That is Fin and Kelly"

Fin and Kelly appeared on the screen and Kelly gasped. They had front row seats that Fin had got from a friend.

"Now Fin has a quick question for Miss. Kelly. Kelly please look at the screen"

Kelly looked up and saw letters bouncing on to the screen. It said "Will you marry me" Her eyes started watering. She looked over at Fin who was on one knee with a beautiful ring.

"I love you. Marry me?" Fin said.

"Hell yeah!" Kelly hugged Fin and the crowd started clapping. Fin gave a thumbs up to his good buddy in the announcers booth. He returned it.

"I love you." Kelly said.

"I love you too." Fin said and smiled.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Awww the last chapter! So sad. I had fun writing this story and it hurts to say goodbye but sometimes you have to! Thanks to everyone who submitted their reviews and helped with the story! Thanks and Enjoy. **

* * *

Fin, Kelly, Elliot and Olivia were on their honeymoon. They decided to get married together and have a small reception. Not very many people attended and that's just what they wanted. They got a great deal on their trip to Jamaica so they all went together. It was their last day there so they were just bumming around the pool relaxing. 

Elliot and Fin were doing cannonballs and Liv and Kelly were tanning beside the pool.

Elliot and Fin were sneaking up behind the girls. Fin grabbed Kelly and Elliot grabbed Olivia.

"Fin! Odafin! Put me the hell down! I swear to god if you…" Kelly screamed when Fin jumped in the pool with her in his arms.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "You wouldn't!" She yelled.

He smiled and jumped in also. Both guys started laughing when the girls emerged and started swimming after them.

Olivia jumped on Elliot's back and kissed his neck. "You wait. One of these days I'm going to get you good." He just smiled and kissed her hand.

Kelly was still swimming after Fin and she finally caught up with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Have I told you how sexy you are in that bathing suit?" Fin asked.

Kelly smiled and gave him a kiss.

The rest of the day was spent walking the beach and cuddling. That night they went back to their rooms early so they could pack up and relax.

"Hey El?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah baby?" Elliot said while tossing his close into his suitcase.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

"I'm pregnant"

"Me too honey" Elliot said.

Olivia smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Wait…" A giant smile came over Elliot's face and he ran up to Olivia.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Oh baby I love you" He said and kissed her. She just smiled and they went to bed.

Meanwhile in Fin's room…

Fin had his head buried under several pillows. Kelly walked out form the bathroom and smiled at him.

"Tired?" She asked.

"Nudd wot wdobt wanbt toi leavew coimfyt bved," He mumbled.

Kelly laughed and sat beside him. "You wanna repeat that?" Kelly asked.

Fin lifted his head and smiled. "I don't want to leave this comfy bed"

"Aww poor Fin." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah. I need some comfort. I might have a mental breakdown." He said and Kelly kissed him. He placed his hand on her stomach and broke the kiss.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" Kelly replied.

"Are you…ummm…late?"

"What are you…?" Kelly's mouth dropped.

"Yeah…how'd I miss that? Were going to be parents!" She said still in awe.

Fin just laughed and kissed her. "Were going to be great parents."

Each couple went to bed happy about starting their new life, happy about keeping their old lovers and gaining their new family.


End file.
